


Hymenated - Incubus

by forlovedones



Series: The Hymenated Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (But Jack's Not Sorry), Age Difference, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hermaphrodites, Jack I'm Sorry, M/M, Re-Hymenated Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14, Season/Series 15, Sex Pollen, Succubi & Incubi, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Jack Kline, Vaginal Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlovedones/pseuds/forlovedones
Summary: The four Winchesters wander into a trap.Teaser:"That’s the incubus’ pheromones, they mark their nest with them in order to-”Dean definitely wasn’t listening by that point because he grabbed Cas’ face with both hands and nearly stuck his tongue down Cas’ throat.  Castiel conceded and allowed his friend to direct them through a deep, passionate kiss that continued for long, quiet moments in the empty room, broken only whenever Dean needed to gasp for breath.Perhaps Castiel would have to save his explanations for afterward.(Part of a series of one-shots with a common theme, written because I have a very specific kink: canon-compliant Winchesters with magical girl bits. No boobs, no cross dressing, just the lower fun parts. ... Yes I am ashamed. Enjoy! :D)





	Hymenated - Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 14-ish, during an imaginary time when our four boys are all healthy and have souls and aren't about to die of anything in particular. So like, my djinn world basically.
> 
> (I really thought I'd never write Jack stuff. ... I wrote Jack stuff.)

Castiel realized what they must be hunting about a minute too late. He should have recognized the smell of Amazonian diatoms and rubber tree sap while they were in the hallway. Now it was too late; he and Dean had entered the master bedroom and fallen for the monster’s trap.

He could see the change coming over Dean already. He even felt a tingle of it himself through his vessel’s lingering connections to its previous mortality.

Dean had stopped in the middle of the room, frowning. Castiel could hear the man’s heart rate pick up, and see his eyes start to dilate. The change would be quick. Castiel should prepare himself; he started to unbutton his shirt. “Dean… it’s a Peruvian Incubus.”

The hunter turned, and blinked at him. “A… what?”

“A Peruvian Incubus, also known as Encantados. They’re ancient immortal monsters that originated in the base of the Amazon River of what is now known as Peru. And we’ve entered its nest.”

Dean didn’t look like he’d heard him. The hunter was watching Cas’ hands instead, and rubbing the pistol he still held absently up and down his own thigh. “So we should… leave?”

Cas carefully took the gun from Dean’s hand and set it on the bedside table. “It’s too late for that. You have already started to change.” He felt two caloused hands slide up under his unbuttoned shirt as Dean stepped up behind him.

The man moaned in his ear. “Cas… you smell good.”

Cas turned in the circle of Dean’s arms and started unbuttoning the hunter’s flannel shirt too. Dean wasn’t making it easy, pressing himself up against Cas as he tried to nibble on the angel’s neck. “That’s the incubus’ pheromones, they mark their nest with them in order to-”

Dean definitely wasn’t listening by that point because he grabbed Cas’ face with both hands and nearly stuck his tongue down Cas’ throat. Castiel conceded and allowed his friend to direct them through a deep, passionate kiss that continued for long, quiet moments in the empty room, broken only whenever Dean needed to gasp for breath.

Perhaps Castiel would have to save his explanations for afterward. He let Dean continue for a few minutes more, then reached up and gently pulled Dean’s hands away, stepping back. The human resisted the separation, moaning his disappointment. His pupils were large, dark circles now, and his freckled cheeks were piqued with blood. He tried to surge forward again, but Castiel held him back. “Have your genitals finished their transformation yet?”

“My… huh?”

“I will need to check. Hold still.” He reached down and palmed over the area between Dean’s legs. Dean groaned and seemed to lose strength, pressing himself into Cas’ touch. Castiel searched for a moment, but it was hard to tell through the denim of Dean’s jeans... especially while the hunter refused to hold still, humping himself against Cas’ hand. Castiel frowned. “I said hold still, Dean.”

“Can’t,” was all Dean grunted.

Cas sighed softly. Perhaps this would be easier to manage on the incubus’ large bed. He pushed on Dean’s chest, and the man stumbled and fell backwards onto the silk comforter with an ‘umph.’

Casteil reached for Dean’s boots and pulled one off. Dean caught on quickly and started practically ripping his shirts off without even sitting up. “Yeah- yeah Cas-”

“Cas? Dean?” Castiel looked over his shoulder. Jack was entering through the doorway. “What are you two doing?”

Cas realized his mistake. “Jack. Tell Sam not to-”

“Dean?” Too late. The larger man had entered already. “What the… hell…” Sam trailed off.

Cas sighed. This was definitely his fault. He should have called them right away, instead of enjoying Dean’s… forwardness. “Jack. How do you feel?”

Jack frowned. “A little… tingly? It stinks in here, what is that?”

Sam shook his head roughly, blinking. “S’going on?”

Castiel removed Dean’s second boot, and moved to remove the jeans Dean had just finished hurriedly unzipping. “It’s a Peruvian Incubus,” he explained again.

Sam’s expression changed to a cloudy, drugged sort of horror. “A… no way.”

Jack tilted his head. “A what?”

Cas got Dean’s pants off, and Dean grabbed Cas around the shoulders, attacking his neck again. “It’s a monster that feeds on lust. This is its nest.”

Sam was breathing faster now, and took a few steps back, shaking his head again. “Then we... we gotta-”

“It’s too late, Sam. The only way out now is through.” Dean bit him, and he winced. He pushed Dean off of him, pinning him to the bed with one hand.

Sam, meanwhile, was visibly sweating, fighting for control. “But–what? Through how?”

“Jack and I are unaffected. We will help you two through the ordeal, and keep you safe.”

“_What?_” Sam nearly yelped.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean moaned wantonly, “c’mon, help me!”

Dean was squirming against Cas’ hold, but Cas kept him pinned while giving instructions. “Jack, Sam is going to need your help. Bring him over here.”

“Okay, Cas,” Jack replied obediently.

“Jack- wait-”

Cas could hear the pair of them scuffling behind him, and wasn’t surprised when Sam landed on the bed next to Dean a second later. Jack copied Cas, and pinned Sam down with a hand on his chest. “Like this?”

“Good. Now watch what I do.”

Sam’s face was beat red. “Come on guys–Cas–he’s just a kid! Just–just leave us and-”

Castiel leaned over, grabbed Sam by his neck, and forced a kiss into his open mouth. Sam let out a small noise of surprise. Maybe he’d thought Cas would only do something like this with Dean. He was wrong.

Castiel deepened it further, sliding his tongue along Sam’s slowly, tenderly, trying to radiate calm and control. Savoring the taste and feel of mortality. It only took seconds before Sam was obediently following his lead, a bit slow and slack, breathing roughly through his nose.

Dean kept jerking under Cas’ other hand, demanding attention. Cas sat back up, and Sam stayed where he lay, pliant and unfocused. “There. Now you try, Jack.”

“Are you sure it’s okay?”Jack asked, even as he shifted forward onto the bed.

“Yes. Right now an inhuman blend of hormones and testosterone is seeping into them, transforming their bodies.” Dean was squirming even harder now. Cas reached his free hand down and gripped the hunter’s dick through his boxers, massaging it with his fingers. Dean moaned and humped into the touch. “The only way to save them from losing their humanity all together is to work it through their systems.”

"With sex?" Jack asked forthrightly.

"Exactly."

Sam moaned weakly. “Jack...”

But the young nephilim just smiled down at him, and carded his fingers posessively through Sam's hair. “It’s alright, Sam. I want to.” Then Jack leaned forward and began to gently try and copy what Cas had shown him.

Cas turned back to Dean. Dean was humping into Cas’ touch with abandon, staring at Sam and Jack. “S’freakin' hot…”

Cas pinned Dean’s hips down, holding him still. “Dean, pace yourself or you will tire too quickly. Let me do the work.” He moved his hand with more purpose now, sliding up and down the shaft, over the balls, and down between the crack, over and over through the thin boxer material.

Dean spread his legs wider, panting loudly now, and it wasn't long before a squelching noise accompanied Cas' movements. Cas could feel the wetness coming through the boxers. Good. He should probably explain this to Jack though, before things got much farther. "_'Incubus'_ is actually a misnomer for this monster; it is neither a demon nor male, though they all appear to be male externally. They're notorious in South America for-"

That's as far as he got before Dean must have decided he had had enough, because he kicked Cas square in the chest, knocking him backwards on the bed, and sat on top of him, humping.

"For uh- for sneaking into villages and impregnating women.” Cas gripped Dean’s hips. “But that isn't how they reproduce; the impregnated humans give birth to humans, albeit clones of themselves as there is only one string of valid human DNA contributing to the pregnancy. The Encantados themselves are actually hermaphrodites."

It seemed to take a second for that information to sink in. Dean’s humping slowed… then he jerked and blinked. "They're what?"

"They have penises," Cas explained, gripping Dean's briefly, "but they also have vaginas," he slipped his hand down and between Dean’s legs and pressed on the area Dean had been humping with the most, where he could just feel a new wet depression developing.

"Holy–holy shit!" Dean flopped back down, and lifted his hips, accidentally kicking Cas some more as he practically ripped his boxers off, then bent in half to get a look at his crotch.

Jack separated from Sam with a wet smack sound to watch. Sam, though, winced when he saw how close Dean’s crotch was to his own face, and looked away. "Ugh... Dean!"

Dean had a new, smooth looking slit between his legs. He spread it with shaking hands, exposing the new small hole there. "Son of a... bitch!"

Jack seemed awe struck. Then he turned back to Sam, attacking his belt and pants.

"Wait–Jack!" Sam pushed at his shoulders.

Jack didn't stop. He got the belt undone and pulled Sam's pants down while spreading the knees apart to get a good look. Sam's face turned even redder as his hard erection was exposed for everyone to see.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said again, slurring a bit this time, eyes losing focus. 

Cas continued. "They're similar to werewolves; they reproduce by transforming their human prey into incubi like themselves. The ones they don't eat, at least." They were getting off track. They had to keep going, before the transformation had time to set. Cas pushed Dean's hands out of the way and settled himself between Dean's legs.

Dean seemed to be slipping back into a daze, shaking his head to try and clear it. "But wait… then, are you-?" His eyes closed and his back arched as Cas gripped his cock again, this time with nothing in the way.

"Don't worry," Cas said calmly, "as long as we keep you both stimulated, the transformation won't be permanent. You will revert back to normal as soon as the nest uses up its power."

"That's not–the problem! God that's-" Dean hissed through his teeth, and pushed up into Cas' fist.

Jack and Sam seemed to be wrestling again, ending with Jack sitting backwards on Sam's torso, his hands on Sam's knees – which were still pretty tangled in Sam's jeans – giving the nephilim full view of all three of them. "What's next?" he asked Cas. He looked a little over-eager. Maybe he was a bit young for this after all.

Castiel continued his handjob, hoping he was doing well. It was his first one, after all. He moved his other hand to Dean's new slit, and rubbed at it. Dean jerked under him, gasping. "They need to get wet enough for penetration. See?" He held up his fingers, showing Jack the bit of wetness there he'd gotten from Dean. He put the hand back and rubbed at the slit, the tips of his fingers slipping inside with each push.

Dean couldn't seem to catch his breath, but that didn't stop him from muttering profanities in quick litany while Castiel worked. Cas tried to ignore him, focusing on rubbing all the appropriate parts to get Dean ready, trying to remember what he’d learned from various hotel TVs. Dean had a lot of experience… he wanted to live up to that standard.

It took him a minute to realize the swearing had stopped. Cas looked up. Dean was staring at the ceiling, panting, and there was something about the look in his eyes… Cas watched that face as he slowly inserted a finger into the new hole. Dean gasped and moaned and blinked slowly, and Cas felt a new tingling of his own, one he didn't remember ever feeling before. He stared avidly as he worked to stretch Dean open with his fingers, forgetting momentarily to move the hand holding Dean's erection.

It was when Cas twisted his fingers and Dean twisted his hips with it and groaned through his teeth that Cas realized he needed to let up his grip. As soon as he did Dean tensed up and spilled. Cum came out of his cock, and the vagina spasmed around Cas’ fingers. It was so warm and soft.

The room was full of loud panting – Dean’s was the loudest as he tensed through his orgasm, but Jack was close behind him, eyes focused on Cas’ hands as the young nephilim worked his own hands over Sam’s erection and between his legs. Sam had a death grip on the blanket beneath him, and Jack was lifted up and down where he sat on Sam’s stomach as Sam arched and shifted, stiff legged and shaking under Jack’s ministrations.

Cas felt two hands grab him roughly by the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, lift him bodily up the bed, and throw him down on the comforter. Dean really was very strong, for a human.

Dean threw a leg over Cas’ hips, and pinned his shoulders down with both hands. Cas noticed his own erection for the first time, and knew it was past time to bring it into play. Dean was already rubbing his wet hole up and down it through Cas’ slacks. He had to push Dean’s hips out of the way with one hand and unzip himself with the other to keep the man from humping himself to orgasm right there.

Getting the erection free was as far as he got before Dean pounced on it, obviously over his earlier misgivings. Dean had a hand between his legs, spreading himself open and blindly searching for his mount. “Yeah Cas, mmmm, Cas…”

“Jack, watch Dean.”

Jack didn’t reply. Maybe he nodded. Castiel didn’t look away from Dean long enough to check. Dean had found his mark, and dropped his hips down without hesitation. His chest filled with air as he arched his spine and scrunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. Then he moaned loudly and seemed to relax all the way to his knees as he rested his full weight on Castiel’s hips, Cas’ cock resting deep inside his new pussy.

It was warm, and velvety soft inside, and wet – slimy wet. Cas felt no resistance at all, just the tight grip of new muscles. The new genitalia must have completed its transformation then, creating more slick than a normal human female usually would: Encantados typically mated underwater.

That would never happen to his Dean. Cas would save him, just as Dean had saved Cas countless times before. Sam and Dean were his family, not theirs. No one else would be taking them away.

But Castiel would have to save any such declarations for later; Dean wasn’t wasting any time and started rolling his hips back and forth. “So- so good,” the human moaned, “feels so good…”

Jack was talking softly to Sam. “Please Sam, please… just let me?”

Cas glanced over. Jack was kneeling between Sam’s legs now, an arm bracketing Sam’s head so Cas couldn’t see his face. Jack had taken off his own shirt, and his other hand was still down lower, touching things, probably sliding in and out of that new warm hole. Cas could hear it squelching, and see Sam’s hips shifting spasmatically, like he couldn’t help himself.

Castiel was brought back to his own situation when Dean grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the mattress over his head before he really went at it. The hunter rose and fell, rolling his hips like he was riding a bull. He was so beautiful. Every part of him, from the sweat in his hairline to the freckles on his thighs, and the way his butt clenched as he moved. Watching him made everything inside Cas as warm as the grip on his erection. He rolled his own hips along with Dean, loathing every moment he slipped out of that embrace.

Jack was getting louder. Every exhale was a vocal pant. He was hugging Sam around his flannel chest, his face buried in Sam’s neck as Jack pumped his hips between Sam’s legs. Sam, for his part, held on with shaking hands, his long legs spread wide, obviously struggling to keep quiet. Jack was thrusting so hard and fast that Cas could time it with his own racing heartbeat. Neither of them said anything except for the occasional “Sam, Sam!” as Jack hugged him tighter and fucked him harder.

A particularly tight squeeze from Dean’s pussy surprised Castiel and pushed him over the edge. He ripped his hands free of Dean’s hold and grabbed Dean’s hips, penetrating as deep as he could as semen pumped up and out of his erection and into the softest part of Dean’s body. Dean rolled his hips in slow, small circles, mouth open, eyes unfocused. Cas thought he might have heard Jack stuttering to a stop too, like he had been waiting for some signal to let loose himself.

"_Puta madre…_" A male voice came from the direction of the bedroom doorway. Cas raised his head to look. A very tall man wearing a baseball cap stood there, grinning. "_A pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que atrapé a tantos-_"

About eight shots rang out in the room, cutting the incubus off. Both Winchesters had recovered their guns and fired in unison; Dean twisted around from where he still sat on Cas' waist, and Sam with a protective arm around Jack's back, hugging him close and shooting over his shoulder.

Cas always forgot how loud the Winchester's guns were in enclosed spaces. The incubus fell to the ground, five rounds in his chest, two in the head, and one through one of his unnaturally small eyes. Cas suspected the head shots were Sam's – the hunter had an amazing memory for lore, and probably knew that the only way to kill an Encantado was to pierce the blowhole protruding from the top of its head. Sure enough, the incubus' hat fell off during its death throes, and Cas could see the remains of the hole through a crushed portion of its skull as it suffocated to death.

Dean turned back around and tossed his gun aside, obviously more aware of what was happening than Cas had thought as he fucked himself back down onto Cas' cock again. "How much longer d'you think?" he asked the room.

Sam sighed and fell back onto the bedspread. "Hours…"

"Awesome." Dean grinned and licked his lower lip as he picked up speed.

\---

A day later and two counties over, the four of them were in a diner eating breakfast before they started their drive home to Kansas. Sam and Jack shared a bench on one side of the booth, Jack sitting closer than was necessary and looking up at Sam with obvious adoration as the pair of them talked. Sam, for his part, looked uncomfortable... but Castiel could hear his heartrate, just as well as Jack probably could. 

Castiel sighed softly and looked over at Dean, who was grinning as he flirted with the waitress at the front counter – probably trying to get a free slice of pie – and knew that he had a longer battle ahead of him than Jack did.


End file.
